


Wait... is she?

by sonnyside



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Clueless gays, F/F, Gen, USWNT, chaotic energy, exhausted het Alex, frat daddies - Freeform, soccer fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnyside/pseuds/sonnyside
Summary: In which Alex and Kelley take “the kids” out, but Alex isn’t so sure she isn’t the only adult present.Featuring chaotic Kelley O’Hara, Harry Potter, friendship, and future So’hara if this garners any interest.





	1. Chapter 1

“See?”

Said Kelley, as she swept her arm in a grand gesture over the table, where Rose, Mal, Emily, Lindsey and Sam were seated, enjoying a - undoubtably rowdy, debatably well balanced - breakfast, “isn’t it nice to take the kids out for the morning?”

“Who says you aren’t one of the kids?” Retorted Alex, as the freckled woman beside her sucked down a large gulp of chocolate milk through a bendy straw.

“Very few people” Kelley conceded, rather gasped, out of breath from how quickly she consumed the rest of her drink.

Turning her focus to the rest of the girls, she quickly became wrapped up in trying to follow their heated conversation.

“Coach is definitely a Slytherclaw!” - from Rose, her face red from either indignation or sun exposure.

“Are you out of your mind? Griffenpuff for sure! She’s had balls from the beginning.” retorted Sam, thumping her empty coffee cup down on the table for emphasis. Emphasis!

“Broveries,” corrected Sonnett, who then chuckled low in her throat when at the same time Lindsey made a loud noise of protest and tried to shout “Slytherin!” but choked on her bite of muffin, floundering.

“I only recognize Slytherin out of any of these, if that’s what Horan just said. Also agreed.” Kelley finally got a word in.

“What, with straight up Slytherin?” asked Mal calmly, preferring to act as the mediator if anything in this conversation, because her bagel was just too good to ignore.

“No, with broveries” said Kelley, shooting a casual wink to Sonnett, who grinned in reply.

“I want more coffee,” said Alex, “Kel, come on, you’re buying,” she pulled Kelley up by the armpit and directed them towards the counter in the back of the coffee shop, “by the way, Rose is right,” she added with a smirk over her shoulder, prompting a “BOOYAH!!” from Rose and the clamor of protest distantly heard as they arrived at the register.

The perky young barista didn’t seem to recognize her, didn’t seem the type to, frankly, and when she asked Alex for the order Alex replied, “7 cafe lattes please.”

Kelley guffawed.

“I’m buying the whole ROUND? Oh come on-“

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, when both Alex and Kelley were walking back with a coffee holder in one hand and their own latte in the other, they saw the other girls leaning in, head to head, absorbed in some sort of fascinating drama that prompted them both to look at each other and silently agree to stand back and watch.

After a few minutes of giggling, a panicked screech, and Sonnett all but clobbering Lindsey with a blow to the forehead, Kelley couldn’t help but break the silent/secret agent vow.

“What’s going on?” she asked, didn’t even need to shout because in reality they were standing only a foot away, partially behind the wall that obscured the bathrooms from view.

“Are you two hiding?” Asked Sam with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Sonnett’s ex just walked in,” supplied Mal with a giggle.

Lindsey slapped her side and they had a urgent looking exchange with their eyes and facial muscles that ended with Mal going “oh” as if she’d royally fucked up.

Seriously, what was the big deal? Kelley scanned the place, doing a half turn, feeling her heart sink a little bit at this new bit info without really knowing why- or perhaps knowing why- but-

“That’s all? This is ridiculous,” scoffed Alex, but she was hiding a small smile as she walked to the table, put down the coffee tray, walked BACK to Kelley, took her coffee tray, and sat down.

“Kel, why are you still standing?” Asked Emily, poorly concealing an embarrassed - or nervous? - blush.

“Just trying to find the dude that captured the elusive Sonnett’s heart,” she retorted, squinting, not seeing any guy at all really, in this hipster Atlanta coffee bar-

“oh shit here she comes” hissed Lindsey, as she grabbed Emily’s arm, forcing the blond to tear her eyes away from Kelley and turn to drawl, false casual, “Oh heeeeeey Amanda.”

_** Fbfbfbbffbfb**_!

Was the actual sound of Kelley O Hara’s literal spit take as she took in the scene of the short haired woman, all commanding height and femininity and smiles and GIRL and wow- walk up to her Emily Sonnett.

The Emily Sonnett, who, she - oh, shit.

7 eyes turned to look at her with varying expressions of amusement, horror, confusion, smugness or disbelief.

“Jesus.” Alex deadpanned.

A stream of coffee roughly the size of the Amazon ran silently down Kelley’s chin. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Gee Kel,” Alex said with an obvious lilt to her voice, standing up and heading to her friend to grab her by the arm and pull her away, “I thought you’d gotten rid of that *cough* by now. Let me help clean you up.” 

“Wha-“ 

In a flash, Alex had Kelley in the bathroom, all but pushed up against the sinks, cornered. 

“Have you ever been subtle a day in your life?” Hissed Alex, grabbing a paper towel and roughly running it across Kelley’s chin and down her neck, 

“Ow, hey!” The freckled girl protested, grabbing the paper towel out of her friend’s hands and throwing it in the trash next to her, “and yeah I have, about how much ... stuff... I feel for Sonnett. Well until now I guess.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Alex rubbed her hand over her own forehead, beyond disbelief, at last taking a step back to give Kelley some breathing room, which she took gratefully, adopting a defensive stance, arms crossed as she said, voice low and mocking, “duhh, yeah!” 

“O’Hara, half the team thinks the two of you are screwing. It’s literally why the trainers don’t room you together, I’d bet my leg on it” 

“WHAT? Does Emily know that? I thought they stopped rooming us together after we shattered a tv that one time-“ Kelley blurted out in a rush. 

“You what? Never mind, I don’t care.”

“We were playing Wii sports and -“ 

Alex interrupted her, “who even owns a Wii anymore? Or brings it to training? Nope I said I don’t care. Fix this before Sonnett thinks you’re like, homophobic or something.” 

“What the HELL Morgan why would she think that? It’s obvious how gay I am.”

“Because you’re both idiots. And clearly it wasn’t obviously to you how gay SHE is. That’s why. I’m out.” With that, Alex left the bathroom, door swinging open and almost all the way shut before Kelley rushed out after her, catching it with her shoulder and checking it open, almost hitting - 

“Ha ha, hey Emmmm!” Smooth, O’Hara. 

Emily put her hand on the wall above Kelley’s shoulder, cornering her in- why was that happening so much today? 

Kelley swallowed nervously. Emily grinned, but there was an uncertainty to it that made Kelley feel a little bit ashamed of herself, or sad, she didn’t know exactly. 

“sorry I never told you. Or anyone really, besides the girls- and they kinda just found out today. Are you ok with it?” 

“With what? You being gay? Me too, gay! I mean -“ 

Kelley had the grace to laugh at herself before ducking under and away from Emily’s arm, then turning and facing her again, so she didn’t feel so small (and a little turned on by the feeling of being all but pinned by the blond, her traitorous mind supplied).

“Kel,” Sonnett rolled her eyes, then spoke more softly, “I knew you’d be okay with me being queer. I meant, I figured you freaked out because you thought you’d been flirting for funsies with a straight girl this whole time.” 

“No, hah. Um... that’s definitely not it. Just -“ She blushed, finally taking in the situation, the coffee shop still pretty crowded, all of their friends thankfully waiting for them outside but - unbelievable- watching them through the big front windows. 

“This really isn’t the place, can we talk about this later?” 

For some reason Emily looked crestfallen, unsure of herself, and Kelley was quick to put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze, with a soft smile and friendly wink,  
“it’s good. I promise. At least I hope. I mean -“ 

“Yeah, ok.” Emily replied, nodding, smiling a little bit now, mercifully cutting the older woman off from her rant. “Later.” She said, moving away to head out toward the door and their nosy as hell friends, but unable to stop herself from turning back to look at Kelley at least once on her way out. 

“Later” Kelley O’Hara replied after her, heart beating out of her chest. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and fixed her ponytail nervously before she followed a few steps behind.


End file.
